The Red And The Raven
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: A collection of oneshots about how an unwanted child can fit so well into a woman's life. These are stories of how a mother can be a mother without really being one.


**(A/N:Yes this will be a series of oneshots about the relationship between Raven and my OC Red who is Kid Flash and Jinx's son. Raven's not in this one, but enjoy it anyway.)**

The red-haired man's full attention was captured by the photographs on the alter. He held one of them in his hands and looked straight at it but never really saw what it was in the picture. It took him a moment to realize he was crying.

He dried his eyes and looked down at the photograph again. It was a three year old picture of his father. He stared at the red-haired blue-eyed man with the cocky smile for a minute before placing it back on the smooth wood. He heard the murmurings of the people behind and even some laughter.

It did not sound like a funeral. It did not sound like there was a dead man lying in a casket two feet away from him. It did not sound like if he were to turn around he would see his father lying there, ready to be buried.

He picked up the next photograph.

This one was of a large group of people at the beach. In the front there stood a fire-haired woman and a dark-haired man wearing a mask. The man held the woman around the waist. Directly behind the woman, stood a man with skin a peculiar shade of green. Next to him was a large black half-robot man. Beside him was a beautiful violet-haired woman.

The focus of the picture was a couple tangled up in each other at the group's feet. His father was on the ground, and kissing a pretty pink haired girl in a bikini. This was his mother.

A loud laugh sprung up behind him, and he half wanted to tell them to be quiet. He half wanted to tell them to respect his father. Then with a shuddering sigh he realized he had never respected him.

Of course Wally West had never truly deserved respect.

He had always been the flirty boy, the player. He was cocky, rude, and overall not a good father. His mother had been just another victim of his girl-crazes. She had stayed long enough to get pregnant and then she had been gone. Then when he had been born she had dropped him on the Titan's doorstep and left for good. His father would have nothing to do with bringing him up.

Another string of laughter came from the people in the almost empty church. Then man almost shook with anger and placed the photograph back. He knew the people laughing were the people that went to funerals just to go and then laugh at the deceased person. After all, the dead could never have a comeback.

Quite suddenly, he turned around, and startled the group that stood in the back. He stared for a while for the small group of people in the back of the church for many minutes before his gaze dropped to his father. The first thing he thought was: white.

His skin was so white it was like almost a reflection of the sheets he lay on. It was as white as the day he finally stood up to him, and nearly shoved him into his motorcycle with angry words. It was as white as when Raven had screamed at him, and completely flipped out the day he had come to take her adopted son, himself, away. It was as white as the overcast sky looked today through the huge church windows.

The man was crying again.

"Kid!"

He looked up when his nickname was called from the back of the church. The group in the back parted as an eight-year-old kid burst through them. He was running at top speed and finally slowed when he reached the casket. He seemed either not care or not notice the dead man.

"Kid! Mom's here and she says it's time to go!" the kid nearly yelled and the man moved in front of the casket and ruffled the boy's green hair. He smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Tell mom I'll be right there," he said and then watched his stepbrother go running back through the laughing crowd again and out the door.

The man bent down one last time as though to kiss his father's white forehead, and then stole the three roses that had been tucked into his suit pocket. He grinned slyly and headed down the aisle.

Just for kicks he made sure to step on a few toes as he headed out the door.

**(A/N:Just need to explain some things now. Red(or Kid/Kid Flash/Red Flash) was left on the Titan's doorstep when he was a baby. No one knew where his father or mother was. Raven soon formed a bond with him and became his undisputed caregiver or his mother. When he turned thirteen his father returned, hoping to take him. Red realized how much Raven wanted him to stay and how much she hated his father, and he stood up to him and told him he would never go with him. When he showed up a few years later it was Raven who told him off and they never had problems with him again. During that time Starfire and Robin had gotten married and so had Beast Boy and Raven. The former have had three kids and the latter have had one. Red is always considered Raven's son.)**


End file.
